Pan Post 15
Pan Post 15 continues the origins of Memnoch, of Pan Post 6, at the beginning of the NeSiverse. He sees the titans creating the universe but then a being named Yannah of the Twelve God-Monarchs appears with her cadre and they imprison the titans, forcing prisons around them at the centre of galaxies. Memnoch asks who Yannah is and she speaks that he will know one day in his future. Post Titans, Abridged Throughout the history of the NeSiverse, and well into its future, sages and scholars have pondered the identity of the being who created the universe, and how said being did so. Some say it was the WriterGod; others say it was the Nameless, that supreme yet unknowable deity who rules all multiverses. Still others whisper that the WriterGod and the Nameless are one and the same. But now, at the beginning of the NeSiverse, the newly reborn being calling itself Memnoch knows nothing of the debates this moment will spawn. He perceives the creator as merely a voice. Voice: Let there be story. Memnoch does not know whose voice this is, nor does he particularly care. Instead, he is enraptured as existence blossoms into, well, existence. And at the Voice's call, strange and great beings come into the newly created multidimensional canvas. They are the titans. They build the foundations of stories, and are older than time. Here, at the beginning of the NeSiverse, they do what they have done in many universes before this one: they build and create. They plumb the foundations for all the stories that shall arise in this newly birthed universe. Memnoch: They make me... hungry. The primal and potent essence of the titans stirs Memnoch's newly born thirst for reality, but even his nascent intellect knows he cannot hope to fight these titans...not yet. Then, as the titans' work is complete, time begins, and the god Aeon opens its eyes for the first time. The titans begin to fade, leaving this universe to go to other newborn creations, to continue their eternal work. Yannah: Stay. Twelve gods and goddesses appear in the newly storied creation - traveled from the future! Well, the future of this newborn time, it's still the far past for the 'current' NeSiversal time period most explored in these stories. Mnemosyne: Who stays us? Thus does one titan answer for all of them, to this bold newcomer. Yannah: We are the twelve God-Monarchs, rulers of Mega Jonestown Prime, and we would have your power for ourselves! Mnemosyne: Our great work cannot be abated. Farewell. Before the titans can fade away however, the 12 God-Monarchs strike out, anchoring the titans in the NeSiverse. The battle that follows is ferocious and far too complex and amazing for such a lazy writer like Al Ciao the Writer to describe. Suffice it to say, the God-Monarchs defeat the titans, and imprison them. They build the galaxies around their foes, using multitudes of stars to create gravitational, quantum, and magical prisons, empowered by the very energy of the stars themselves. The mightiest of the titans is imprisoned at the very center of the universe, and requires so many stars and quasars to restrain him that few but the mightiest of deities can survive in the inferno. Yannah: Our work here is done. Now the titans' essence will continually feed our universe, creating stories eternally! Memnoch: Who are you? Your essence is... vigorous. The goddess-monarch Yannah regards Memnoch with a thin smile. Yannah: You do not know us yet. But it is your counsel that led us to this course. Till you meet us for the first time. And with that, the 12 God-Monarchs vanish back to their contemporaneous time. Notes Al Ciao's Commentary "Britt the Writer and I had discussed the background of the titans, which he first introduced in a Britt the Legend Christmas special post in NeSquared. Here I explain the cause of their imprisonment in the NeSiverse, rather than moving on to shape more universes." ~Al Ciao the Writer Category:Post Category:Pan Post